Zack Story
by A.B.R
Summary: An tragic tale of an magi.
1. Chapter 1

Zack's past

Chapter one: Regret

Suffering… I wouldn't think of it as that…. No regret. Yes, I regret many things. Yes I regret not saving my only real love, the only person who in a way truly loved me. As well as the fact I couldn't save those who truly love me…. And I also lost all those who love me. My life isn't the greatest, but that doesn't excuse me… yes. I should have been better at saving them. Well I now have innocent blood on my hands, and a stream of nightmares in a way. Yes, well you're wonder who I am. My name is Zack, well that is all I could give you for now. Let me began my story….

It started out when I was young. My family is mostly a nomadic group. We wander around doing some sort of odd jobs and such. My father looks for items of value and of ancient lore that his employer sends out to seek. He once told me he had a dream, to find a powerful relic that summons an ancient creature of great power. He told me that it was an only a myth, but then he seen myth comes to life so he wouldn't be surprise if it was true.

I was impressed with my parent's skills. I wanted to once be like them. Oh, how ironic those simple words would be. Such a silly, innocent thing, only a child would desire it. Oh, how I pity the young. They know not the suffering of age. Yet I have to live with it for the rest of my life.

But like all things with youth there were times where a child couldn't be with their parents, so my parents had to find ways to keep me safe. I was often put in homes with strangers. Well they were strangers to me at least. But this stops when I was in my late childhood. My parents decided to buy a house and put me in it. I was soon left there to try to adapt to life there. But soon after words I found her and my life change all so much….


	2. Chapter 2

Zack's Past

Chapter two: Rose

Ah, yes, her name was Rose. Her looks were as elegant as the flower that she was name after. Yes, she had a green skin tone, with long red hair, and green eyes. She has an elegant red gown. She was a kind and a wonderful person. She had a gentle heart and a friendly person to be around.

The first time I meet her was walking down a path beaten forest path. As I was walking down that path I saw a small flower garden. She was in it, tending the small gentle flowers. I soon went further into the garden. I stare at a gentle red rose. I soon touch it, but I soon touch a rose's torn and bleed a little. "Ah." I said as a shook my finger a bit. "Are you okay?" She said. Her voice was elegant, and soft. She soon goes to go and look at her. "It's nothing serious. You'll survive." She said. I soon laugh lightly. She also laughs as well. "So what is your name?" She asked. "My name is Zack, and you?" I replied. "Rose." She replied. "It is nice to meet you." I said. "Me to." She said.

After talking to her for awhile I discover she was wise in several things, some things I needed to know. You see I knew a lot of things, but mostly things of the past and not of the present. I also didn't know a lot about farming. And since I didn't know that, I had to do a lot of odd jobs for the people around here. Some were absolutely dangerous. Plus I didn't have a lot of items to work with.

Plus I had only one summon by then. Well, for those who don't know what summons are I'll explain. You see this world of ours is on a moon, but then that why it is called the Moonlands. Animite is a source of income for us and a resourceful item that can manipulate a lot of things. That including summoning. Mostly we used rings to place such special animate in so we can access it easily.

My first summon was a Forest hyren. It was a beautiful creature. It has a light green skin. It has brown wood color on its face, elbows on wings and shoulders. It has light yellow eyes. It walks on four legs. It's muscular in build and in some aspects bulky. It was in a way my first friend and companion. I will soon have more summonses, but during that time it was hard to fight with just that one.

Well nonetheless we soon came to an understanding. I would help her out whenever she needed in exchange for her teaching me how to farm. Well I needed to do it for survival, but a part of me desire to be with my family. Plus I didn't stop doing those odd jobs. I think I gotten to like it in a way. The thrill was always good some times. Others it was plain boring. But then those were few in between, and I only did those for money.

Well soon we got to know each other more. We dated a lot. We mostly just stare at the sky, and talk. I mean even thought she wasn't very good with conversation of advance agrees, she was a good debater on simpler things. We made out sometimes, but nothing too big. Well our relationship was special… yes it had something… unique… I couldn't tell what it was. But this special relationship last a few years until…


	3. Chapter 3

Zack's Story

Chapter three: Family Business

Family, some hate them, yet some also love them. For me I didn't know if my family was alive or dead. But then we hardly see each other. Why would I bring this up you say? Well in a way I felt partially guilty. Guilty of what you ask? A lot…

I forgot them. I forgot my parents, briefly but it was enough for me to create a strong relationship with rose. Well I didn't forget them completely since I knew that someday they would come back. But then when I realize I had a relationship with her. That made me regrets meeting them. I wanted to be with her, but I also yearn for my family. What if they force me to choose? Who would I side? I would soon see those answer would soon be answer.

It was a sunny day when that came to be. Rose and I were planning a lot. For during that time we were staying together, with her parents blessing of course. She was talking about marriage. I of course thought it would be difficult since we didn't have a lot of stuff needed for a wedding. But I also had doubts about the relationship. She knew of it, and she try to help me discard such doubts.

She was at home and I took a walk. During that walk was when I saw them. It was several years since we last saw each others, but I knew who they were. They were standing in the shade of a tree. They knew I would be walking this route.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked. "We've been here for only a few minutes." My father replied. "No, I mean how long have you been here, and not tell me." I asked. "Well that's been a few days." My father replied again. "We didn't want to be near you and your girlfriend while you were together. You see we have a job and need another hand we can trust. You were the only one we thought were worthy of such a job." "You don't trust her do you?" I asked. "Yes, but we don't have time for such luxuries." He Replied. "I see, so you are close to it are you?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "I am close to the info. Just this one job and I'll get the info I need. Zack I know you love her, but I guessing you don't know if you should marry her. Yes?" He asked. "Yes, I need to know…." I replied. "Then this could help two problems if not one." My father said. "I see." I said. "We'll meet you here by dawn." He said. "I want you answer by then." "Okay. See you then." I said. "Okay." He said.

I told Rose of what happen. We spend a part of the night talking about it. I decided to go only if she wouldn't leave me for someone else. And that she wouldn't only if she didn't really love me, or if I died. Well I had to wear a ring on my finger. It was a normal ring, with nothing on it, but she felt that it symbolize our promise to each other. I would also give her my answer once I came back.

We spent the rest of the night together looking up at the night sky. It was romantic. Words are mostly cheap; they can give you a lot of things. But when push came to shove actions always achieve more. The actions we did weren't anything serious or big, but were innocent and elegant.

That dawn I went to meet my parents to go with them. They said it would be like most of the serious mission. We'll be most likely alone, dangerous, and life threatening. But hell they were the experts, and I was in a way a rookie. Plus that the nature of our business, to explore and face all dangers associated with it. Our business, if I hadn't told you it's to find mostly artifacts and info on them and their location. But then we also at times have to obtain it such items as well. Yes, yet it would be a few years before Rose and I would meet again, but the situations would be different from anything I desire…


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own magi nation. All legal stuff concerning the company that owns magi nation belongs to them. If anyone can help me make this clear then help me with this.)

Zack Story

Chapter Four: betrayal

Betrayal, it's a hard thing to adjust to. It hardens the mind, body, and soul. But then, if you the betrayer, then is it worse or lesser? I have asked that question a few times within the past few years to myself. But then it's hard for me to explain why if I don't tell you right?

Well it happen a few years after I last saw Rose. We had a few problems along the way. The most recent, was the fact my father find the item in question we were looking for, but came into trouble. It seems there were people guarding it. But there came a bigger problem for me, we got caught in a way. Now if you wondering how the feeling. It's quite embarrassing, especially since you didn't do the stealing, and was merely an associate to the crime. But then in my view a single thief can do a lot then a bunch. Not much people to rat you out, and if you keep your mouth shut you'll get away with it.

We fought real well. But the numbers were getting to us. Then my father hands me the item we were stealing which was a scroll. He handed me it to with the idea I would escape with it and go to a area where they wouldn't think I would go to. But he promised me he would find me. I soon took off with my Comet Hyren and ran to the first place my head would come to. But I soon come to realize that place wouldn't be safe at all.

It was a few days before I got to the house. I knew they would be after her. It was due to me she's going to get into this. I was tick off at that fact. Was his father idiotic gamble really worth it? Yes, father, and mother… why did they want to do such a risky gamble. The idea on infiltrating such a largely secure based, was a stupid and dangerous idea.

I saw the house at a distance. But one thing that was clinging to my mind was the person who they were employ to. He was a magi from what I was told of the Arderial region. He seem to have a desire to obtain some sort of information on something, I wasn't told what he was looking for. Didn't care, I wanted only to get the job done and be with my love. From what my father told me the people were ruthless and would do anything and if everything to get what they want. I made two mistakes. One I didn't realize I was making a trail for them to find me. Two the next move I was going to make, was even more stupid, and hurt those I love.

I soon made it to the door. It appeared okay. I then open it; the place look like it wasn't trash. Suddenly Rose appears. "Zack, you're…." Rose said, but I interrupted. "We got to go, can't explain right now, but I will later. For now some magi are after me, and I am afraid I pull you into this. Presides remember what we agree upon?" I asked. "Yes," she said. "Good, for when this is over I'll make you the happiest women in the world." I said. "Okay," She said. "Let's go." We both nod as we both left.

As we were thinking of going toward a place that could probably be safe, and where we could be protected. I never expected to be lured, into a trap so early. For after a few minutes they attack us. We realize shortly we were out number, so we just ran. I hated myself. I couldn't protect myself, and now I couldn't protect her. Once I survive this, I promise myself that I would improve myself. So I could protect her.

We were shortly rushed into a cave. We were soon trapped like creatures. But then creatures fight back. Rose and I summon monster, but they were mostly slain by the group. We were in a desperate hold up. I felt ticked at myself. I couldn't save her. "Forgive me… Rose." I said to myself.

Suddenly one of the men tosses me to one side to separate me from Rose. Ironically, that move save me from what I was told. The ground soon collapse under them. "Rose!" I yelled. I go to try and grab her hand, but it was too late. She fell in the pit as well as the other men. Soon the others went to attack me. But they were soon attack by dream creatures, and ironically the cavalry came. That is my parents and a mysterious third party.

My parents tried to stop me from going haywire. But how could you do that if you lost something as precious as a love one. I was told that the men who help my parents out that he was the one who done the earthquake. I soon went into a rage, and said things. Well I should have said those to myself, but I was too stupid to realize it. I think that's why they took it... They handed me the money, and left. It wasn't as much as they were promise, but they figure I didn't need it. Still my anger let me get in the way, and yelled at them, wishing I would never see them again. Ironically that came true.

I found their bodies a few years later dead. It seem like their bodies fell off a cliff or something like that. I wonder if it was something else…. I didn't really care. I remember what I said to them.

"Father…. Mother why?" I asked. "Zack…" My father said. "Shut up! You…" I said. "Zack…. Don't be so mad at yourself this happens from time to time, there wasn't anything we could do." My father said. "Killer… You allow them to die… you're just as bad as those who done it…" I said. "And you? Were you really that powerless?" My Father asked. "Yes," I said. "You took that from me…" I said. "Zack…." My father said. "Leave me alone." I said. "I see, don't hate us. Someday you'll forgive me… I know this. Someday when you are older, and wiser you'll see the light. Come on my wife lets go." My father said. Oddly my mother didn't even say a word. She just gave me this stare. It was both of pity and sorrow.

Why didn't she talk to me, I never heard from her, the last time I heard a word from her was during childhood. Why? Yet I didn't ask. I didn't care about anything but morning for Rose… yes for her. I failed her…. And now I am paying for it. I just wanted to be alone. The only plus side to them was that I didn't lose the scroll. Ironic, I got the job done, but at doing so I lost the reason why I did it.

A few years later after I got stronger, I felt bad about what I said. I realize it was my fault, if it wasn't for me she would of not… it didn't matter I tore my relation with my parents over such things. My father was correct, and yet I didn't see it until then. Ironically thing weren't that simple. I am now staring at their corpses.

Tears, why should I be crying? I mean I deserve this… I betray Rose, I betray my parents, and finally I betray myself. "So is it them?" Asked what appeared to be a young mans voice. "Who there, and who are you?" I asked.

He had what appeared to be wings, but they were wrapped in bandages. He had a black cloak on him. He was mostly covered in black clothing. He looked familiar. "Pity… they died and they said they were real close." The man said. "Close to what, and who are you?" I asked. "The name west and I am a former client of your parents." He said.

Soon I remember the looks. I barely saw the figure. But some how he looks exactly like… No it can't be… I soon hit West face. Soon there was silence. But then it was broken by his voice.

"You…" I said with my voice poison by hatred. "You cause me so much pain!" I mutter. "Pain you cause yourself, you put her into it. Foolish boy, you learn the hard way to put work and life apart, but then if they are both the same then its okay." West said. "I know, but still, why? Why them?" I asked. "Because they were qualified for the job… But then they weren't good enough to find the curse item…" West said.

"Cursed item?" I asked. "Yes, it is said that no one know what precise it is, and whoever tries to find it disappears or dies." West said. "Zack, why don't you find it? To avenge for what it has done to your parents. Or maybe you are as weak as I thought you were, and never be able to atone for what you done to them!" West said. "You who hides his face, and yet tells me of atonement, you are hiding something. But for now, I'll take you on your offer…. I am not doing it for atonement, no I doing this for myself." I said. "Bury your dead parents; I'll talk to you when I desire it. You're going to have to pay for the info about what I know hell maybe in time you know more then they did." West said. "Okay, personally I don't care." I said. "Good see you then."

I drag their corpse's home, and burry them near my house. I didn't take his offer for revenge, nor for my own glory. I needed to find answers. I doubt it was the curse that got them, but something else. I would bet my hard earn money that West was it, or had some connections to it. If he is, then he'll regret messing with my family, and hope upon that something higher then him gets to me first…. For when I get to him, he'll suffer far worse then what he done to my parents.

The path I am going to follow is hard, and cold. Alone, hard words for such a person like me to know, but then I am in a way an exile… Yet for once, I don't care. For in a way this is my payment, for my crimes. Yet, I'll live… Yes, for Mother… for Father… and for you Rose…

The End


End file.
